Morfindes Aradheldaeriel
“You’ve been keeping secrets from me? Why?! Why have you been lying to me?! WHY CAN’T YOU TELL ME THE DAMN TRUTH?! I MURDERED MY FATHER BECAUSE OF THAT!” —Morfindes to Taendir Info Appearance Morfindes has long black hair that reaches her thighs and golden eyes, which turns into red when she switches into her ‘vampire physiology’ personality. Her lips are usually dark red and she commonly wears a short white silk slit dress with wide black silk waist band. Personalities Morfindes has three separate personalities that share one conscious. Original Personality This is her normal personality; she is usually empathetic, kind, soft, and extroverted. Before her mother died, she loved playing with children and meeting new people of different species, races, ethics, etc.; after the death of her mother, she got cold towards others and began to be estranged from her father. She rebelled against him and began to frequently drink, but not enough to get her drunk, and pick fights with men who defy her. She is usually attracted to males who are tall, handsome, strong, charming, and has a hint of haughtiness in them. If she likes you enough, she will invite you to her chambers at night... She absolutely HATES it when people lie to her. Vampire Personality This is when she switches into a vampire. She becomes ruthless, introverted, and arrogant. She will kill or injure whoever defies, provokes, or disturbs her. She enjoys challenging people in various things, including strength, and skills in swordfighting. Whoever she believes deserves to be killed, which is mostly criminals, she will seduce them and suck all their blood out. She uses personality regularly when working for Hades, and is always addressed as ’Molly’, (unless they’re just calling her that as a nickname). Third Personality This is her innocent personality. In this one, she is still rebellious, but in a fun way. She smiles a lot and likes to do mischief just for fun. She sometimes very emotional and empathizes the most in this personality. Powers Telepathy She can read another person's thoughts and communicate with them mentally. Telepathy has two common abilities or categories; Telepathic Communication, which is the ability to transmit information from one mind to another and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind knowing an opponent’s moves and attacks. Empathy She can fully interpret the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. She can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since she knows exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Precognition She has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. These visions are often random and can happen at anytime; she has no control over it. She is only able to see the future of people who are going to be linked to her somehow, e.g. a person she just met, but in the future they become friends. This power only activates when she’s using Telepathy or Empathy. Information Transferal This allows herto transfer information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconnaissance missions or tests, since the she can send information regarding miscellaneous data, they can transfer even images and symbols to the person. She can help others with answering questions and even in undercover operations, possessing knowledge of certain people. She can help their allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that the she can transfer also includes the knowledge of certain superpowers and secrets to techniques. Power Absorption She can absorb powers from others, usually temporarily and the victims naturally regain their lost power, but rarely, she may be able to absorb powers permanently. Weaknesses Her weakness is VERY attractive men. She is unable to absorb Elemental Powers Gallery Another presentation of Morfindes Trivia * Her name means: Black Haired Category:Female Character